Seashells
by newwriter24
Summary: [COMPLETE] They were once two young strangers that later on fell for each other. Now, they let Distances stand in their way, dividing each other from sea to sea. Elsa and Anna live very different lives. But, they somehow can't stop reminiscing about that summer day that led them to accept who they are and who they love. [MODERN - AU ELSANNA SHOT - No Incest]


**It's my first time writing a fanfic shot based on this shipping. And oh man all I can say is...they're such an adorable couple. Thanks to: hmselsanna &amp; freduianslip13 for the inspiration. A good writer is one who likes to take risks and be open-minded. So I'm definitely on board the S.S. Eslanna. Based on the song, "Still In Love" by Jason Chen, this particular shot is like a preview for an upcoming/future project of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or lyrics from the song.**

**Also I listened to this track that created the mode of the piece, it's in my profile, if you wanna check it out.**

* * *

The eerie sensation of a silent room always bothered Elsa. From the moments when the fridge in the kitchen stopped humming, it caused her to furrowed her eyebrows over the soundless space. She glanced over the body that slept peacefully at the opposite side of the bed. Her naked body was being tickled by the moonlight that slipped through the penthouse's glass windows.

Elsa removed the covers and slowly rolled out of bed. With nothing on except a pair of underwear, she walked over to a chair that held her pile of clothes. After slipping on a pair of cut out jeans that perfectly fitted all the way to her hips, revealing a little flesh from the waist band. She dug underneath the pile of clothing, managing to strap on a black lace bra before wearing a navy blue flannel shirt underneath. She didn't bother on buttoning it up.

A gentle snore escaped from the sleeping beauty that was cuddling a pillow between her fair pale skin. Elsa walked over the polished wooden floor and covered the body with a silk blanket.

The cold touch from Elsa's hand caused the woman with long raven hair to flinch. But, it wasn't enough to rudely wake her up from her deep slumber. Instead, the raven hair's lips opened ever so slightly, and called out Elsa's name in soft angelic tone. Afterwards, the angel went back to sleeping quietly.

Elsa let out a tiresome sigh and walked towards the window. Its vast panoramic view of downtown Okinawa didn't caught the lonely blonde's attention. The neon lights of the city faded in the background, while her serious crystal blue eyes was glued at her own reflection.

She wasn't that little girl anymore. The one who lived in a cramped two bedroom apartment with her brother and mother. While surviving in an urban jungle that was filled with endless struggles and the many temptations which would break you or safe you. Despite the mess, there was a sign of hope in between the cracks on the sidewalks.

Now independently exploring the world with only her camera, nothing would be standing in her way. Back then, she managed to obtain some money to help out her single-working mom; to pay off the rent while attending college. Aside from tuition and bills, she saved up enough to purchase equipment and gears to create her career. A trade which let her escaped from the Big Apple and roam freely across desert plains to towering mountain ranges. She never knew the distances could actually be that small.

But why does she have this incomplete notation? Even though ,she was blessed with a talent and an amazing job. Was it the lonely nights with strangers inside a dim lite bedroom or local noisy bar where they washed away their lives with alcohol and cigars? It might be the timezone and distances that divided her from family and friends? What was the main reason she couldn't sleep at night so peacefully anymore?

As the silent was slowly suffocating her inside, Elsa quietly opened the balcony door and stepped outside, letting a cool sea breeze touch her fair porcelain skin.

Behind the mountain range, the sun was gradually rising. Soon in a matter of minutes, the navy blue sky was engulfed with shades of orange, yellow, peach, a tint of purple, and pink. The color which Elsa liked the most when it came to sunrises was the mixture of light red and yellow combined together. Almost resembled the shade of a hair color. More like strawberry blonde.

The thought of the color reminded her of a special someone she used to know. Used to talk and listen. Once loved.

It's been years since she met her on that beautiful summer day. Sadly, Elsa couldn't move on and shake away those young teenage years. Wise elders would recall it as young love. Elsa wasn't mature enough back then to accept the sensation. Love never came across her's mine.

But, she still felt the same way that she did like if it was just yesterday. The day when they met for the very first time.

"Promise me you'll never leave me alone," A ghostly voice from Elsa's past softly whispered into her ears.

The soothly haunting melody led the blonde to remember the castles they used built. But, Elsa reflected that they might had be swept away by the tide after they both left. Likely how their friendship had been washed away over the years. Now, their sunsets that they used to watch together, were nothing, but, a fading image inside Elsa's head.

Will they ever find the same shoreline again?

* * *

Across the Pacific, and into another part of the world, there was nothing compare to a happy symphony of laughter from the mouths of innocent little ones running around a school yard that looked over the Atlantic.

A young strawberry blonde exited out of small infirmary. Her green stethoscope hung around her neck while she leaned against the doorway of an opened concreted-built single floor building with only three rooms and no doors.

Her good-nature heart happily watched the students roam around the dirt covered landscape that had little patches of vegetation. Some were tossing a ball from one classmate to another. Others' were rolling an old tire, trying to keep it rolling with the help of wooden stick. It was some game which the children created while being so fascinated over the round object. She'll never get tired of watching them acting so free-spirited. They simply reminded them of her.

A little boy rushed over, giving her a big warm hug. "Hello Dr. Anna," greeted the boy in his native African tongue.

Anna returned a smile and greeted the boy back in his mother's tongue as well. Her warm embrace was nothing compare to blazing heat from late afternoon sun that shined below. After the two exchanged hellos, how are you, and goodbyes, they parted ways.

As Anna took a moment to gaze into the horizon, the sound of roaring waves was calling for her. Without hesitation, she quickly gathered her belongs before walking up to her beat-up Jeep. The school children waved goodbye to her as her vehicle drove away from the property and into the opened dirt road.

The young physician decided to head down to the shoreline that had a spectacular view of the ocean. When she was getting near to the coast, the vehicle went off road and drove through a sandy trail that led to a quiet spot on the beach. She couldn't contain her excitement any longer. Soon she removed her boots, carrying them along as her fair skin touched the white burning sand while leaving footprints. When she was a few yards away from the crashing waves, she sat down and relaxed her exhausted body.

Anna closed her teal blue eyes shut and inhaled the salt water air. Inside she pictured herself walking side by side with tall strong blonde who never stopped gazing at the sapphire waters where they once met on an that unforgettable summer day. Thinking about it just made her form a small smile across her face.

The sound of the amusement park on the boardwalk was faded in the background as the two were giggling and chatting about throughout that day. Anna still remembered the scent of cotton candy being made and hotdogs being grilled. She only focused on the young blonde's voice while muting away the noisy beach goers yelling, barking, and uncontrollable blabbing.

They both had similar pair of crystal blue eyes, but, Anna recalled the blonde's eyes glistened more beautifully under sun. Matching with her silky platinum blonde hair, it reminded Anna like a sunny wintry landscape.

When she opened her eyes, the smile faded into a melancholy frown. It's been years since she met that graceful blonde who couldn't get enough of gazing longingly her. Anna blushed every time the girl would lock her eyes into her's. Apparently, Anna still felt the same way too. Sadly, time moved fast before their eyes and that day by the shore was now a memory of the past.

At the back of her mind, Anna contemplated if their friendship was only cut short. Or were they meant to be more than friends? Did their sun had already set for them to move on?

"I know that you loved me," Anna whispered underneath her breath.

* * *

Elsa leaned against the railing of the balcony and waited for the dawn to end and morning to begin. She remembered the last time she visited the same shore where she first met that warm-hearted strawberry blonde. But during her visit, her footsteps that left prints on the sand was the only one remaining before the tides rolled in and swept them away.

Did she moved on? Elsa wondered, reflecting that whether she moved away or decided to never come back to the shore.

Unlike the lonely blonde, she concluded that she wasn't as strong as the adventurous strawberry blonde who couldn't stop exploring around the beach. Elsa loved chasing after her. Through rocky cliffs to vast land of covered sand dunes, she didn't care where they were going; as long she was by her side. While racing up the sandy hills, they lifted their hands into the sky and felt the ocean breeze tickling their faces while their hairs were blown away.

Only the sound of their laughter still peacefully echoed beyond Elsa's ears and mind.

"You know that I loved you too," Elsa whispered against the sudden burst of wind that blew behind her. She wished her message would carry across the waters and deliver it to wherever that strawberry blonde would be.

* * *

Anna let the warm breeze tickled her skin that blew from the ocean as if it was the familiar touch of a certain blonde. Beside the feeling of an unknowingly cold touch, it slowly faded into warm feeling after a matter of seconds. The contact was unforgettable.

"Can I found you again? So we can make things better," Anna whispered at the choppy waves. She playfully pretended that the waves would carry her little message to the blonde that she deeply missed.

* * *

The hunger of smelling salt water and feeling the touch of warm sand caused Elsa to have a sudden urge to go find that old shoreline. The distance and years of never seeing _her_ again was nothing, but heartache.

"I'm missin' your love, your face," Elsa squeezed her shirt where her heart should be. "Please let's not erase our past." She bluntly spoke into thin air as another ocean breeze carried away her voice across the water.

* * *

Small trails of tears fell from the corners of Anna's eyes. Even though she was a strong-hearted woman, the sensation of not seeing _her_ for so long was too painful for her to endure too.

"I know you still feel the same way from before. I still feel the same way too. Because I'm still in love with you," Anna had a lump in her. In order to fight back the tears, she needed to accept her faith. Should she face the facts that she'll never see her again? Or wake up and tell herself that it's not too late to look for her?

"It's my fault that I stopped waiting for you. I should had given you more a chance," Anna sadly confessed between her teeth.

* * *

Elsa never felt so cold. She missed the days she felt _her_ never-ending warmth. How the older woman loved the way the young woman's freckled skin glistened underneath the sun. Every touch from her, it just put a smile on Elsa's face. The strawberry blonde used to spoiled her with warm hugs that she wished lasted forever. It made her felt like she had a place in which she belonged too.

"If I had just one more life…" Elsa tired to hold back the tears. "If I had one more day with you...You're the whole world to me. Please be the only one that I'll love."

* * *

Anna wiped the tears with the back of her hand. Beside being so benevolent towards her career and new life, she can't forget about _her_. Without her, she won't be the loving doctor she was meant to be. That older woman, she was her inspiration.

The way the blonde encouraged Anna to follow what she loved, was the way she enlightened the blonde to do the same thing too.

"I know you won't hesitate to find me once again," Anna smiled. "Cause maybe this time, we're gonna met at _there_ again."

She slowly got up and walked down by the water. After watching a wave or two roll onto shore while soaking her feet onto the cold waters, she found a white seashell that just washed up. Without hesitation, she picked it up and admired its beauty.

* * *

Elsa noticed a small pot that was decorated with seashells around a small tree. The tree didn't caught her attention, but, a small white seashell did. She gently picked it up and held it in front of her eyes.

While placing it over the rays that projected from sun. A small smile painted across the older woman's face. Suddenly, a powerful thought occurred inside Elsa's mind.

"l can't wait for a next time..." She widely opened up with no regret.

The blonde quickly ran back inside the room without closing the door. Her hand slipped the baby seashell inside her pocket before looking for her boots. The sounds of feet skittering across the floor, nearly woken up the raven haired stranger. But, Elsa didn't care what she was doing. As long she could rush downstairs to her motorcycle and ride to the nearest coastal beach, that would be perfect, she reflected.

Before leaving, she buttoned up her shirt and grabbed her helmet. Outside, she step over and sat on her motorbike. With a couple quick turns of the handlebars and letting the engine roar, she was off.

After riding down a spiraling hill, took several turns here and there, Elsa managed to area at a shoreline where the sun was still rising behind the mountains. She removed her helmet and began running across the field of sand until she stopped at the edge where the water met the shore.

Remembering the seashell inside her pocket, she took it out and held again over her face. After a moment of cherishing sea object's beauty, Elsa placed it against her heart. "I _need_ to find you. And I will love until the very ended." She deeply promised.

* * *

Even though the two young lovers were separated by vast continents and monstrous oceans, they only knew one thing.

Elsa continued holding up the seashell over the glowing morning sky. At the other side of the world, Anna held up her seashell too, over the setting sun. She faced the West, while Elsa faced the East.

"I promise to never let you go," They both said together with smiles on her determined faces.

As they both continued on gazing into the sky, they finally accepted their burning love for each other. So a mission has been made. One where they promised to find each other and turn their lives once again, complete.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my piece. Totally rewarding for an aspiring writer. Well see ya around! :D Oh yeah and stay tuned.**


End file.
